La Guerrera y el Principe
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Ambos se miran interrogantes. Ya no son los mismos han cambiado, los dos han hecho su vida por separado, es muy tarde para la guerrera y el príncipe...¿Puede el amor vencer al tiempo?oneshotsongfic


****

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARE.**

Letra y música: Enrique Iglesias.

_Pueden pasar tres mil años,_

Una mujer rubia, como de unos 25 años, sale de un gran edificio de oficinas. Su atuendo es un traje sastre, de falda y saco, color gris claro. Su cuerpo es delgado, pero bien proporcionado. Su cabello corto y rizado en las puntas, cae graciosamente sobre su cara por el degrafilado. Su cara es muy fina y de barbilla afilada, su nariz es respingada, pero su principal atractivo son unos hermosos ojos verdes, como las esmeraldas.

En otro lugar, un hombre moreno, de la misma edad, esta recargado en un pilar, con los brazos cruzados. Es alto, su musculatura es marcada. Sus ropas son lujosas, una camisa y unos pantalones un poco holgados, con algunos adornos de joyas, unas hombreras doradas con unas joya cada una. De ellas sale una majestuosa capa. Sus cabellos son verdes y largos, los sujeta por una liga. Su rostro ahora refleja serenidad, tiene un mentón fuerte, sus labios son enmarcados por una cuidada barba en forma de candado, sus ojos tienen el color ámbar del sol. Una cicatriz surca su mejilla en forma de cruz.

_puedes besar otros labios,_

Un hombre de cabellos largos sueltos, de color verde y ojos del mismo color, vistiendo un traje gris le da alcance a la mujer. La toma por un hombro y la hace voltear, ella le sonríe. Se acercan uno al otro y sus bocas se funden en un beso.

Una joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, se acerca corriendo tan rápido como su vaporoso vestido blanco se lo permite. El hombre extiende los brazos para recibirla. Sus labios se abren para recibir los de la joven.

_pero nunca te olvidare._

Ella permanece abrazada al hombre. Al mirar por sobre su hombro le parece distinguir la silueta de un joven príncipe. Se muerde el labio en señal de preocupación.

_pero nunca te olvidare._

Él contempla el rostro de la chica en sus brazos. Sus ojos ya no son miel, si no verdes y sus cabellos ya no son castaños si no rubios. La ilusión desaparece y su corazón se entristece.

_Puedo morirme mañana._

_Puede secarse mi alma._

_Pero nuca te olvidare._

_Pero nunca te olvidare._

Por un segundo, solo por un segundo, sus mentes parecen conectarse. El mismo recuerdo surge de su mente.

El cielo de Céfiro es oscuro, la tierra a comenzado a temblar.

Ella corre desesperadamente tras de sus amigas. Una mano la detienen por la muñeca obligándola a voltear. Mira dentro de sus ojos, esta preocupado por ella. Tiene miendo de que no vuelva. "Te prometo que regresare", se acerco tímidamente a él y le planto un suave y tímido beso sobre los labios. Ese había sido su primer beso. Desapareció corriendo por el pasillo.

Pueden borrar mi memoria 

Ella da vueltas desesperadamente en su cama. No puede dormir. En su cabeza ve una y otra vez la imagen de ese joven. Trata de descubrir quien es y que tiene que ver con ella.

_Pueden robarme tu historia._

Él se arrodilla junto a un lago y deposita una vela flotante en él. Recuerda cuando ella murió. Quería salvarla, pero cuando llego al punto de la batalla, ella ya no estaba.

_Pero nunca te olvidare._

Se acerca a la ventana de su apartamento y observa las estrellas. Ella creía que ya se había desecho de todos sus fantasmas, pero seguía recordándolo, a pesar de nunca haberlo conocido. Era un recuerdo que la ponía alegre, pero también triste.

_Pero nunca te olvidare._

Él se levanta y da un suspiro, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado. No había podido olvidarla, seguía viviendo en sus recuerdos y en su corazón.

_Como olvidar tu sonrisa._

Cierra los ojos y puede verla claramente, sus ojos verdes, su sedoso cabello rubio agitado por el viento, su hermosa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tenía el efecto de un rayo de sol en un día nublado.

_Como olvidar tu mirada_

De pronto le parece ver su rostro en las estrellas. Su tez morena, su cabello verde, su ojos... sus ojos color ambar como el sol...su mirada...su mirada llena de amor.

_Como olvidar que rezaba._

_Para que no te marcharas._

Era de noche y ellos contemplaban el lago iluminado por la luna de Céfiro. Con lagrimas en los ojos ella le confeso que se iría pronto. Él intento hacer que se quedara pero ella ya había tomado una decisión.

_Como olvidar tus locuras._

A ella le parece recordar una sonrisa picara en los labios de ese chico al que no puede recordar.

_Como olvidar que volabas._

Él la recuerda cayendo suavemente del cielo, parecía un ángel. "Quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidare, vivirás siempre en mi corazón"

_Como olvidar que aun te quiero_

_más que a vivir, más que a nada._

Ella se lleva una mano al pecho. Tiene una sensación cálida, esta conmovida y no sabe por que.

Él suspira fuertemente. Esta muy triste, aun la extraña pero tiene que dejarla ir. No puede vivir de recuerdos.

_Pueden pasar tres mil años._

_Puedes besar otros labios._

_Pero nunca te olvidare._

_Pero nunca te olvidare._

Ella se mira en el espejo de su tocador. Ha cambiado mucho, es una mujer ahora. Le parece una estupidez seguir obsesionada con una ilusión. Además Shun la adora... Pero si tan solo supiera quien es él...si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez...

Tantos años han pasado y no puede olvidarla, su cara denota enojo y su puño se estrella contra un árbol. Pronto se casara con Iris y no es justo que el siga pensando en otra. Pero si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más...

Una luz brillante, un destello cegador y el deseo se cumple.

Ella y él se encuentran frente a frente el uno del otro, ellos dos solos en medio del bosque. Ambos se miran sorprendidos. Él es el primero en reaccionar y la abraza "¡Anais!", la llama. Al sentir el contacto, ella se estremece y una cascada de recuerdos inunda su mente. Ahora sabe quien es él. "Paris", susurra para si misma.

_Puedes echarme de tu vida._

Anais no le corresponde el abrazo, lo rechaza lentamente. Paris recuerda que el ya no es libre, que había adquirido un compromiso con otra mujer.

_Puedes negar que me querías._

Ambos se miran interrogantes. Ya no son los mismos han cambiado, los dos han hecho su vida por separado, es muy tarde para la guerrera y el príncipe, la profesionista y el rey no tiene nada que ver. Lo suyo solo fue un amor de niños, un primer amor. Es imposible que sigan sintiendo lo mismo ahora que son adultos, ya no se conocen...

Pero nunca te olvidare,

sabes que nunca te olvidare.

Anais se acerca y le da un abrazo de hermanos, Paris la estrecha de esa misma manera un tanto fría. Le da la mano, ella le da un beso en la mejilla, como a un viejo conocido. Se despide de él "Me dio gusto verte", "Si, a mi también me dio gusto verte". Anais da la vuelta y se aleja, esta intentando concentrarse para volver a Tokyo, Paris se queda parado observando como se aleja. Tal vez ahora no sentían nada el uno por el otro, pero ambos sabían que no podrían olvidar nunca los momentos que habían compartido en el pasado.

_Como olvidar tu sonrisa._

Paris recordó una vez más la sonrisa que lo derretía, veía como ella se alejaba cada vez más.

_Como olvidar tu mirada._

Mientras caminaba, Anais no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos que con una mirada la hacían estremecer.

_Como olvidar que rezaba, _

_para que no te marcharas._

Cerro los ojos, vio como el genio de Anais desaparecía tras un gran destello, sintió una gran angustia. Ella había vuelto y la estaba dejando ir de nuevo. Cundo abrió los ojos, ya casi no podía ver la silueta e Anais.

_Como olvidar tus locuras._

Anais detuvo sus pasos, no podía concentrarse en volver a Tokyo. Miro alrededor, ese lugar le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Estaba en las afueras del bosque, del Bosque del Silencio. Hace mucho tiempo, ella había estado parada en ese mismo lugar. El la miro le sonrío, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, de pronto se acerco y arrodillándose ante ella coloco en su mano una joya mágica. "¿Por qué solo ella recibe un regalo?", "Por que ella es la que realmente me interesa". Él se alejo corriendo.

Anais sonrió al recordar eso.

_Como olvidar que volabas._

Recuerda lo preocupado que estaba cuando fue secuestrada por la princesa Aska. Él fue a rescatarla de la nave dragón. Corrieron por muchos pasillos hasta que quedaron acorralados en una plataforma de despegue. Él la tomo en brazos y salto. Cayeron en una criatura voladora, ella estaba enojada. "No tienes ninguna consideración, pudieron haberte herido." "Ahora imagina como me hubiera sentido yo si algo te hubiera pasado". Anais se sonrojo y lo abrazo, "Por favor, no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por la mía"

Paris miró la silueta que casi desaparecía.

_Como olvidar que aun te quiero,_

_más que a vivir más que a nada._

Paris echo a correr para alcanzarla.

Anais dio media vuelta donde se encontraba parada.

_Pueden pasar tres mil años._

Una mujer y un hombre que se amaban, eso era lo único que eran, no eran ni un príncipe ni una guerrera, no eran una profesionista y un rey, solo eran Anais y Paris, nada más.

_Puedes besar otros labios._

Habían querido olvidarse en brazos de otro amor, pero no lo habían logrado. Sería difícil explicarles, pero ya no importaba nada más que ellos dos.

_Pero nunca te olvidare._

A mitad del camino, lograron verse uno al otro. Por un momento se quedaron estáticos.

_Pero nunca te olvidare._

Se miraron y corrieron a abrazarse tan fuertemente como si quisieran fundirse uno en el otro. Anais lloraba, por fin estaba en casa. Paris aprisiono sus labios con los suyos, ella abrió su boca para recibirlo. Era un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

_Pero nunca..._

_te olvidare..._

Nunca, jamas por el resto de sus vidas, por el resto de la eternidad volverían a separarse...

Este es mi segundo video fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Es algo así como el "Openin Theme" de "Las leyendas viven por siempre"

En lo personal creo que quedo muy cursi, ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Nos escribimos pronto.

Su amiga.

Anais


End file.
